Pain Tolerance
by monotonouslaughter
Summary: Izuku has a healing quirk that works on other and on himself but it hurts a lot when he's healing himself, sometimes hurting more than the actual wound So Izuku made it his job to get used to it WARNING : MASOCHIST IZUKU kinda very gay too
1. Chapter 1

**( Before starting I know shit next to nothing about pain tolerance, either way I major in bullshitting not science )**

The experimenting started when Izuku got his quirk, super healing

He can heal himself and also the others so it was pretty nice except it all wasn't all fun sunshine and rainbows, whenever Izuku scrapes his skin, or gets a paper cut, or gets hurt his healing comes up as if the spot that was hurt was being _burnt_ _close_ while he's awake with nothing to ease the pain with, his doctor said that his quirk works like a doctor, if a doctor heals someone they usually numb the patient first so that they won't feel pain but in Izuku's case he's both the doctor _and_ the patient, and would doctors make themselves fall asleep in a middle of surgery?

Izuku learned that no, don't do that, it didn't help at all that Izuku didn't really have a lot of balance in his 4 year old self, so instead of acting more careful, Izuku decided to take it upon himself to make himself tolerant to the pain

When Inko wasn't home Izuku would roll down the stairs, bang his head on counters, hit himself with pans, and trip as much as he can, his pain tolerance is getting a bit higher but after sometime he wasn't able get it higher than that because he keeps on feeling the same thing over and over again, and it stopped growing after that, it still hurt, Izuku's plan was to be 100% tolerant

So he went up to his childhood friend and with the most sincere voice and face in the world, he said

"Please punch me as hard as you can Kacchan!"

Katsuki stared blankly at him weirdly for a few minutes, weird because Izuku always runs or scoots away when Katsuki got too close, but eh, extra practice, Katsuki smirked before punching Izuku as hard as he could, the other lackey's of Bakugou laughed as Izuku felt a new level of pain and while it hurt a lot he still managed to look starstruck towards Katsuki because _wow_ , who knew that all he needed was to be a punching bag for his friend?!

Katsuki stared at him weirdly as Izuku who he just punched yesterday, came up to him with amazement in his eyes

"Punch me again Kacchan!"

This went on again and again and again and again

"Kacchan please punc-

"Stupid Deku its been months! Aren't you getting tired? I mean sure your quirk heals it up but why the heck are you even doing this?!"

"It hurts alot when I heal so I thought it'll be good to get used to it while I'm still young! So I can become a hero like Kacchan!"

This time Kacchan punched him with his explosion quirk

Izuku got a scar from that but when he got home the skin over it seems to be forcibly removing the scar by repeatedly peeling over and over again

The next day the scar was barely even there, Izuku with starts in his eyes said again

"Punch me again Kacchan!"

"No!"

Katsuki pushed Izuku as far as he can and ran, Izuku regained balance after awhile and started running and chasing around Kacchan with stamina he sure wasn't there before, Katsuki face looked blank, it was fun at first having a punching bag but now Katsuki feels guilty about punching the fuzz of green chasing him around because the punch made a scar and sure while it was slowly being removed, _heroes don't just hurt people should've thought of that moths ago Katsuki_ , he thought to himself

Izuku stopped asking Katsuki to punch him after that but week after, Katsuki's jaw dropped

There was a pencil imbedded at Izuku's arm

"Deku why do you have _a flipping pencil in your arm_?!"

"Wha... what are you talking about Kaccha- Ah! Kacchan help!"

"Stay still stupid Deku! This is what you get when you up your pain tolerance too much you can't feel anything anymore!"

"Wahh! Kacchan it feels weird just pull it out!"

"Its already out you dummy!" Katsuki took notice that one of his lackey's was whistling innocently and shifted unto what he was holding, it was a case full of pencil, well almost full there was one missing

The next day, Katsuki spots Izuku with a shit ton of things sticking out of him, fingernails, nails, arrows, needles, icicles and a poison needle, and Izuku didn't even seem to know why the heck was Kacchan looking at him so weirdly

Katsuki got close just to remove all of them from Izuku's body, Izuku is just happy to have his friend so close to him even if all Kacchan was doing was removing the things that are sticking out of him

Since that day, Deku got himself a new nickname

'Dummy Deku'

But Izuku was smart, his scores are always just a point lower than Kacchan's so he was confused

"Its because you make a good punching bag, dummy"

"Oh.. OH I get it Kacchan! Haha! How did you know that?"

"Of course, I'm the best!" Katsuki started boasting about himself while Izuku looked at him with eyes that can only be seen when he's watching All Might videos

Inko's reaction was rather different

Inko didn't know what happened, all she knew was that Izuku was just eating dinner happily until he hear some noise from the back and turned to look, Inko's stomach did a flip after seeing a pocket knife clearly attached to Izuku's back except instead of it hanging there it was _inside_ Izuku's back, the pocket knife might be small but it looked big on Izuku's little body

Inko panicked and was about to call the hospital until Izuku grabbed the phone from her hands and casually removed the knife as if its just something that happened often and he grew used to it, and then continued eating dinner

"Izuku?"

"Yes mom?"

"Uh.. aren't.. when did you have that?"

"Oh I'm not sure! But free knives mom! How do you think the random knives get there?"

Inko paled

Katsuki didn't know why but suddenly his old hag of a mother, after receiving a phone call, stated that Katsuki will be Izuku's bodyguard, at first Katsuki was understandably angry and annoyed but then realized just how fun it is because random delinquents had a habit of sticking their knives in tiny animals or anything that resembles it

On the news the day after that is that a bunch of delinquents got blown up, not sure if its just a mistake or a villain just yet, _it definitely wasn't a villain_ , Katsuki thought

"Hey Deku?"

"Yes Kacchan?"

"Let me punch you" Without waiting for an answer Katsuki blasted Izuku with his quirk the best he can

Izuku stood there not knowing what happened or why his shirt wasn't on anymore

.

At the age of 10 Bakugou got into an accident

At the same day of the accident he recovered

"Isn't this cool Kacchan? The doctor said it might take months but I made it go away quickly!"

"Y-Yea.. whatever" Katsuki was kinda amazed "Glad to know you're less useless than I thought" Izuku grinned

"Thanks Kacchan!" Izuku kinda sagged, he felt a bit sleepy from that

"That wasn't a compliment you fucking nerd"

And now its become of a tradition that Izuku will always be the one to heal Katsuki's wounds, big or small he'll go to Izuku to have them healed, his excuse

"It'll heal faster this way and I can kick more ass!"

Izuku didn't mind, he's happy that his quirk is growing and so is Katsuki's, but he always felt sleepy after using his healing on others, he yawned and fell but Katsuki caught him and plopped him on the sofa, Inko chuckled, how sweet

.

At the age of 15 they were asked what they wanted to be in class, just discuss it infront, you know the usual, most of them said heroes of course, by most I mean everyone, atleast until Izuku came up front

"When I grow up I want to be a lawyer!"

Everyone stared at him for a few minutes, blinking until Katsuki broke the silence

" _Izuku_ what the _fuck_ "

"Wha.."

"Shut up shitnerd you're going to the hero course!"

"But but, Kacchan haven't you seen what the lawyers do-

"Atleast be a doctor or something you shitty fucking nerd!"

.

It was no surprise when Katsuki managed to get into UA easily

 _"Kacchan I wanna be the boy with spikey hair here!"_

 _"Are you basing off your ambitions off a game?! What about All Might?!"_

 _"I'm gonna defend All Might from the Law and give him justice!"_

 _"He_ _ **is**_ _justice, you piece of shit!"_

Izuku didn't know what happened but he was dragged by Kacchan into UA when he didn't even the sign the papers, Izuku then realized that in these exams alot of students can actually get hurt, he was sure he already healed atleast 30 of them and to be honest he's getting kinda sleepy and dizzy, it didn't help that Katsuki was dragging him around to kill robots

Izuku then just realized he went in at the wrong time at the end of the exam

"Kacchan! I was supposed to get in the _General Education department_!"

"Who cares?! You topped, look" Katsuki pointed at the rescue points that Izuku got, atleast 120 points for him while Katsuki still topped because oh boy he killed lots and lots of robots

"But Kacchan I want to be _sidekick_! Not a hero!"

"Why the fuck would you want to be a sidekick?!"

"So I can always work with Kacchan when he becomes a hero! Kacchan will choose me as his sidekick right?!"

"S-SHUT UP YOU SHITNERD! JUST BE HAPPY THAT YOU TOPPED!"

Izuku tried to stay to clear his name from there and get into the actual course he was going to take, he actually managed to say so, to President Mic, Mic just looked at him weirdly as Katsuki dragged him off

He took a test for the General Education course and there was no way he didn't pass it

"Yo! President Mic here yo! You're the weird student that tried to get himself removed from the heroics department yeah?! WELL LUCKY YOU, YOU'RE STAYING!"

Izuku slammed his head on the desk, damnit

Izuku didn't want to go, but Katsuki has just to be a good friend woke him up early, even washed him and got him in his uniform

Great first day

"Hey you're that boy that healed everyone! Aren't you supposed to be in the support course?"

"I know"


	2. Chapter 2

**( Sorry if the chapter is too short )**

"Hey you, the one with the healing quirk, stay by the sidelines your quirk was already analyzed at the entrance exam"

"Y-Yes sensei!"

"Deku"

"Y-Yes Kacchan?"

"Watch me" Katsuki said with a determined look in his eyes

Yeah, Izuku is definitely not watching that

He went somewhere near the bushes and just sat there watching everyone as they did their thing, this was a good time to analyze their quirks so his use isn't just healing and tanking pain ( event though Izuku would've like that ), he can also help strategizing and stuff!

Halfway though he got distracted by the very obvious All Might who's peeking from the wall and looking at Aizawa sensei.. what..?

"Oi fucking Deku! I told you to watch me!"

"U-Uh right sorry Kacchan!"

He looked at All Might who waved at him and placed a finger on his lips as if to say keep quiet, he waved back and nodded and continued to watch whatever the heck Katsuki is up to

Despite Mineta getting the lowest score he was not expelled, Aizawa sensei apparently lied to them not that it wasn't obvious in the first place, Katsuki ran to him after the announcement and demanded that Izuku stand up

As if he wasn't already doing that, how rude

Then Katsuki started to boast about himself and Izuku started praising him with little kiddie stars in his eyes, genuine admiration reflected in them, that made Bakugou's already high ego double as he gave Izuku a smug grin, Izuku held Bakugou's wrist ( not on the hand cause no homo ) and started walking back

As he walked to the others he faintly saw Aizawa sensei and All Might talking back there where All Might once stood, peeking through the wall at Aizawa sensei like a school girl to her senpai

Could it be?

"Kacchan?"

"What"

"Do you think.. that there's something going between the teachers in UA?" The atmosphere suddenly dropped down by a few and everyone was staring at them now, even Aizawa

"Deku what the heck are you talking about?"

"Do you think...

That Aizawa sensei and All Might are having a super secret love affair?!"

Katsuki punched Izuku, hard with his quirk, Aizawa surprisingly let him

"What the fuck is going on in that shitty head of yours you stupid fucking Deku-!"

"N-Nothing! Nothing K-Kacchan" Lida was scolding Bakugou while Uraraka was trying to help him

"A-Are you okay?"

"Its okay I-I'm used to it!"

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"N-No really! I actually like it when Kacchan hurts me! Haha!"

For some reason Mineta, Denki and pretty much everyone gave him and Katsuki a weird stare, Katsuki for the first time looked flustered and scolded Izuku for saying something like that

Izuku while being scolded faintly remembered when he told Katsuki that he liked being hurt ( because he hasn't been feeling it alot lately ), the blonde called him a "kinky 'm' bastard', does that have something to do with this?

They got back into the classroom and as he was about to close the door due to being the last one to enter, he almost had a heart attack because Present Mic just swooped and announced his presence

Izuku has never felt his ears get so attacked before


	3. Chapter 3

Today they were doing some sort of hero excercise with All Might, All Might is super cool with those hands with a punch that can rival his super regeneration and high pain tolerance, he can imagine it clear as day, the feeling of his arm getting blown off and the shock and pain that comes afterwards, he'll be writhing in pain on the floor for the first time clutching his shoulder while the effect of being burnt alive will flare up higher causing him more torment as his limb slowly reformed

Izuku flushed at the thought of feeling that, god help him he's messed up

He shook his head and went to the boys bathroom like everyone else, he settled closer to Katsuki before stripping off his clothes and wearing the thing, Katsuki had the most shookt expression on his face

"What the fuck is your costume Deku?!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"All your wearing is some shorts and boots! What the fuck do you mean 'whats wrong with it?!" Everyone turned to look at Izuku and he was infact, wearing nothing but black short shorts, black boots to pair with it, there's protection at the elbows and the knees but that's about it

"Well unless you forgot, the more skin contact I make the more faster the person heals and it takes up less of my energy too!"

"So you're going to make your self look like a fucking stripper?!"

"W-Well, do I make a good stripper?" Izuku said, flushing a bit and looking at Katsuki directly at the eyes

"No!" Izuku deflated

"Nah its okay man, if you were a stripper we'd totally make money rain down on you, right Katsuki?" Kirishima spoke up, only trying to lift up Izuku's mood

"WHAT THE FUCK?! STAY THE SHIT AWAY FROM IZUKU YOU PERVERT!" Good thing Kirishima had a hardening quirk because if he didn't he'd be a blown up Kirishima by now

While All Might explained the hero exercise more Katsuki was alarmingly close to Izuku as he glared at Kirishima who was trying to stay away too, infact he was glaring at anyone who would stare at Izuku for more than 3 seconds, so far the only one who hasn't stared yet was the half and half bastard, the tail person, the yao girl and the sparkly one

"U-Umm.. Kacchan can you stop getting so close?"

"Fucking Deku listen to the shitting teacher!" Iida started scolding Bakugou

"Bakugou! All Might sensei is not by the toilet right now please do not say such things! It is disrespectful!"

"Either way! Young Midoriya, do you wish to participate in battle?"

"Uh... sure..?"

"Very well then! You will be fighting with young Kirishima against young Bakugou and young Tokayami!"

"Wait what hold on"

"BEGIN"

.

"So uh.. whats your quirk?"

"Super healing, though it extended to my body, kinda like super regeneration! Oh and I also have high pain tolerance"

"Cool! I have hardening!"

"Oooh! Can I touch?"

"Sure"

Izuku faintly wondered, since his hands go jagged when it hardens, what would happen the hands were stuck in a wound and suddenly it hardened? Would it hurt alot? Probably but he wondered if it would work on him

"Hey you okay dude? You're muttering to yourself"

"Yeah... anyways do you think we can take out Kacchan?"

"..Kacchan?"

"Its a nickname Eijirou-kun, eitherway I don't really see Kacchan fight much since most of the time the one he's fighting is me, he might fight differently now since he had those boom booms on his costume"

"Fighting you?"

"Yeah, Kacchan likes hitting me alot!" Izuku beamed at Kirishima

"I can take on Bakugou, I wont let him hit you bro" Kirishima said with a serious manly look on his face, looking directly as Izuku

"Thanks! I'll try my best with Tokayami-san!" Izuku said with sparkles in his eyes incontrast to Kirishima's serious and manly expression

.

.

It turns out that Tokayami's dark shadow hurts alot, in the middle of battle Izuku ended up moaning directly at his device to Kirishima, telling Tokoyami to hit him harder

Tokayami and dark shadow ended up staring at him till the timer ran out with their eyes and mouth wide open

Well that was an embarassing first impression, thankfully only Kirishima, Tokayami and All Might heard that, All Might looked at him weirdly while Tokayami and Kirishima was still staring at him with eyes wide open, the battle was.. technically Bakugou won because Kirishima froze in the middle of battle

We all knew why that happened

"Uh Eijirou-san?"

"..." Kirishima's still staring at him, speechless and shocked

"Nevermind"

Atleast Izuku knows that somethings still can hurt him and that he definitely wants to be hurt again

But how does he make Tokayami-san hurt him?

"Tokayami-san, fight me" He said loudly and clearly for the class to hear

Tokayami's eyes seemed to have widen more

"Please?" Izuku followed

No response

"... Tokayami-san?"

Slowly Tokayami started inching away from Izuku

".. no thanks"

"Well atleast you finally spoke, are you sure you don't want to fine"

"..Yes"

Izuku pouted, well isn't this just great, the person that can hurt him doesn't want to hurt him, why are people nowadays so nice? Can't they just be as rough as Katsuki? Katsuki can only hurt him by so little now but atleast he offers, he kinda hopes that Katsuki and Tokayami switches personalities or something he'd really like that, he sighed knowing that it probably won't happen

Why is life so cruel to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**( OOC HIMIKO its my first time trying to write her so she might act weirdly or say weird things that she probably won't say, also i made this chapter atleast a thousand words long bec the last two chapters are short, sorry, also might be a bit graphic but I made sure to keep the really bad stuff away bec I'm nice )**

Izuku stared at the girl that he just saved from a weird thug, he was on his way to school until he saw this very weird almost bird like thing attacking the girl and his feet moved before he can even process it, he didn't know whether or not he should be relieved or find it weird that the girl was unharmed because he was sure he got atleast 16 broken bones in his body right now and still counting

Thankfully he wasn't in his costume or he swear he would've had over 40, damn he should really go for a more practical look but his quirk damnit!

Stupid quirk and the need of skin contact, maybe he'll find a way to somehow have the quirk work despite there being cloth all over his skin

He has a question though

How can this girl have straight bangs with such messy pigtails, Izuku is a boy but he knew how to tie hair better than that, that is alot of lost stranded hair

"Thank you for saving me ! What's your name?"

Has he been staring for too long, Izuku blushed a bit, that's the first time he was called cutie, wait he's a bad hero he should first ask if the girl is okay she may look fine on the outside but seeing how the weird thing broke alot of his bone ( which he is thankful for ) the girl might've had some too

"Are you okay miss? Did the thing hurt you?"

"The only thing that's hurting me is that you didn't tell me your name!"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?!" Izuku said not knowing how to talk to girls

"I don't! Just tell me your name and I'll be fine cutie!"

"... Well if that's the case then I'll be on my way then- ghuck!" Izuku squeaked as suddenly a large amount of his blood suddenly made an exit from his body to his mouth, well ain't this just fun the tries to save the girl and the girl ends up stabbing him in the back, well it wasn't like it hurt that much, just kinda tingly but still! This is rude!

"Look at what you did, you got my clothes messy!"

"Its not my fault you decided to stab me in the back after I helped you and all" Izuku said, muttering in a low soft voice as he slowly pulled the knife off and handed it back to the girl

"Please don't do that again, now I might have to skip school cause there's blood all over my clothers!"

"Oooh now that you think about it, you're from UA are you?"

"Yeah and they might not believe me if I said i was fine with a stab on my uniform"

"Would they? Have you tried yet?"

"No, probably won't thank you have a nice day" Izuku said about to march off until he's stabbed again, damnit

"You're pretty resistant to pain aren't cha? Is that your quirk?"

"Not really... I would really appreciate it if you don't do that anymore.."

"Only if you tell me your name"

This girl is most probably a villain, should he take the risk?

Well, all the girl has done was stab him twice in the back, what's the worse that can happen?

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone"

"Ooh, are you trying to make a deal out of it Mr. Nonsense?"

"Yeah, probably I mean that's what I want if you would like I mean you don't have to agree or anything but its really appreciate it if you-

"Its okay, I totally won't tell anyone if it kept your pretty little mouth shut!"

"... Its Izuku!"

"Ah what a cute name fitting for someone like you! Do you want to know my name as well? You can tell it to anyone if you like I don't mind at all!"

"Sure...?" For once, Izuku is having trouble finding words to describe this person, she's too... cheery

"Its Toga Himiko! Lets be friends" Toga was suddenly infront of her, then she grabbed his hand and started shaking it

"Uh.. sure! Hello Himiko-san!"

"Teehee! You're so cute I just wanna cut you up!"

"Thanks! I wanna be cut up too!"

"Oh my, really? I can do it now if you want!"

"Can you do it once I'm out of my uniform? I really like it!"

"Hmm? Then start removing it!"

"Uh.. I don't have spare clothes though!"

"You can wear it again after we're done"

"B-But that's lewd!"

"Come on its not like you haven't removed your clothes for someone before, plus your blood smells like candy! I really want a good taste of it..."

Izuku stared at her for a few moments

"The boxers stay on"

"Okay!"

 **[ this might be a bit too graphic so it is cut out, have a picture of Izuku in a bunny outfit meowing for food, I'm just describing it because you can't put pictures here uwu ]**

Izuku stared at his now look alike as his body ached at trying to heal so many wounds at once, the amount of wounds outnumber the ability of his quirk and for once, the wounds stayed giving of alot of steam, it felt as if he's being boiled alive and oh how he craved more for it

His body is littered with gushing wounds, he didn't mind,, even if he scar did it'll just peel off, the feeling of pain is overwhelming him and his cheeks turn warm, it felt good

"You like pain alot don't you? You expelled so much blood I was able to tranform to you, look at me!"

"H-Haha I already saw you! It feels weird seeing another me though" Izuku slowly sat up, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily, his uniform untouched was a few inches away surprisingly not drenched in the puddle of blood that looked as if its trying to crawl back inside Izuku's body by the quirk

"Is it normal for your blood to try and flood your insides Mr. Masocutie?"

"Not really, this is the first time it happened, you should cut me a lot more often Himiko-san!"

"Aww your so sweet! I might reconsider it cutie! Don't worry I won't impersonate you just because you've been so nice to me!" Slowly, the disguise melted away to a light colored slime like substance and Himiko was back to normal

"If you ever want me to cut you up again just go through alot of alleyways! I'm bound to be somewhere there! Bye bye Mr. Masocutie!"

"Uh.. Bye too!"

Izuku laid there for a couple of minutes, letting his wounds close up before putting back his uniform on, thankfully the blood somehow melted off however he was still full of scars, there was atleast 5 on his face and 4 on each of his hands, maybe next time you ask yourself to be cut open wait for the weekdays, Katsuki is going to be so mad seeing so many scars at him for once, its been years since Izuku had a scar

He stood up and wore his uniform, he's only 15 minutes late by now and he started to run, Aizawa sensei is going to be so irritated ( not mad, Aizawa doesn't do mad )

Izuku managed to get to class 30 minutes late and Aizawa surely didn't miss the litter of scars on Izuku's face, or the crumples uniform- or the holes in there that can only be made by a knife

"Got into a fight?"

"Not really! I technically asked for it, don't mind it Aizawa sensei!"


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys should be less surprised of Izuku being a masochist in the story, he asked to be hit over and over again in the first chapter and chased someone down just to get hit gois though I guess its kinda my fault for not adding it in the description in the first place sorry**

 **I'm not that good at writing happy stuff so this story is a bit dark with Izuku harming himself more than what's necessary I just try to lighten it up with the way I'm writing**

 **Also Izuku's gonna experiment only at the start it gets happy in the end or atleast i tried to make it happy**

.

.

Izuku was honestly a bit dissapointed with his healing ability, not because it doesn't heal fast, its just that he realized that the thing that actually makes him hurt is the ability by itself, not the thing that triggered his ability, he figured it out once he came to the kitchen and lounged a knife inside of his arm, Inko who is already used at his son's antics just smiled at him and told him not to get any blood on the floor

He made sure to quickly remove the knife from the wound so that the wound will heal, also if he doesn't get it removed quick enough it'll mend with his skin and that one actually hurts, like a lot because its mended with your flesh and everything

From the knife he only received a tingling sensation as it healed up, so Izuku concluded that Himiko probably just stab him a crapton of times and because there's too much to heal it just started hurting, not that he minded

Another one was with Tokayami, his Dark shadow is just like pretty much a thing that hit him like any other thing that hit him, so what made Dark Shadow so special like why did his quirk suddenly decided to not work and hurt him? Its not like Dark Shadows punches were anything different from Kacchan's punches, Katsuki punches him more intensely than that

And the one with Kirishima

Its probably just because he got way too used to Katsuki's explosions and punches and kicks that it just hurts when its another quirk, he decided to try it out

He went out to buy some batteries and a lighter, the cashier looked at him weirdly and actually tried to make him double think about buying them, Izuku still bought them though and went somewhere secluded, like the forest

He sat down, hold the batteries in his hand and flicked the lighter open making sure the fire hits the batteries

Izuku concluded from that experiment that he was infact, already immune to explosions because of Bakugou

Katsuki then barged into his home while he's eating breakfast to throw a costume at him so he doesn't look like a "FUCKING STRIPPER", Izuku was touched and treated Katsuki to ice cream

The costume just had a lot of zippers in it, so incase he needed skin contact he can just zip it down and then make contact, Izuku asked if Bakugou did it all by himself, the blonde refused to answer him and told him to just keep eating his ice cream, Izuku also concluded that Bakugou probably has a bit of a soft spot for him

Soft spot isn't soft enough because Izuku get punched again after eating Bakugou's ice cream while he was in the cr

Bakugou also made him tell him why he got scars all over because apparently its getting annoying for Bakugou because Izuku keeps on scratching over them to help the skin peel off, Izuku just told him he asked for it in a literal sense, Bakugou didn't look satisfied so Izuku started dragging him in alleyways

They went to atleast 8 until they met Himiko, who immediately greeted them, stabbed the thug infront of her and then hugged Izuku

Izuku had never seen Bakugou so annoyed in his entire life

Himiko asked him who's the 'lovely blonde' that Izuku came along with, Izuku told her that Bakugou is his best friend, Bakugou scoffed at that but didn't deny the claim, Izuku then started explaining that the scars came from Himiko's knife which Bakugou almost didn't believe because Himiko looked like a normal high school girl

Izuku reminded him that Himiko stabbed a thug just to greet them

Himko then grabbed both of their arms and then dragged them to the mall, Izuku knew that this was a start of Bakugou having another friend while Bakugou looked like he's gonna turn into a serial killer any minute now

Izuku managed to get Bakugou to try on a sweater that he thought looked alot like Katsuki's hair and damn its fine on him Izuku almost felt a little gay while Himiko gushed about how pretty Bakugou looked, Izuku bought the sweater for him and Katsuki ended up wearing it "ONLY BECAUSE ITS COLD IN THE MALL", he said covering his face that's redder than his eyes

Izuku was about to grab an All Might sweater but Bakugou and Himiko was having none of that, Himiko commented about his lack of fashion while Bakugou made him try a bunch of navy blue ones, Izuku reluctantly bought one with Ingenium because he refused to buy anything plain

Himiko bought the same sweater she was wearing

They all bought matching All Might scarves until remembering that its the middle of summer right now and its going to take a long time before winter, Himiko proposed going to the mall more often, Izuku and Katsuki reminded her of her wallets, she said that its her treat

How did Himiko have so much money? Izuku asked, Himiko said that Izuku probably wouldn't want to know while Bakugou was definitely NOT listening to their conversation

Bakugou decided to get starbucks, tall and black, Izuku bought a Present Mic themed Milkshake which is pretty much just a vanilla milk shake with caramel with yellow food coloring on top and chocolate at the bottom while Himiko got the villain weekly shake, luckily it was 'HERO KILLER' shake for her, it was strawberry flavored with dark chocolate on top and some cream in the middle

Izuku and Himiko got in a sugar rush after and Bakugou had to hold them both down because upon seeing a dog they were about to shove their faces in its fur, the old lady who owns the dog thought that they were energetic kids and allowed them to touch the dog, Izuku cried because it was so cute while Himiko sobbed because it was such a good boy, Bakugou pet it a few times and the dog jumped at him to hug him, Izuku cried because the dog didn't do that to him

10 minutes later Izuku and Himiko felt tired and on their way home ( they took a cab ) they both ended up leaning on Bakugou's shoulder and caught up with some Zzz's, they all ended up sleeing over in Bakugou's house

When Bakugou woke up he found two unwelcomed warmth on both of his sides, on his right Izuku was using him as a human cuddle bear while on his left Himiko was using him as a human pillow, Bakugou was too tired and kept on sleeping, until his eyes shot open and he threw them both off the bed demanding how they got there when he placed them in a futon on the floor

Himiko and Izuku looked at Bakugou, touched that the blonde gave effort for them, Bakugou hid himself in his cover while Izuku told him that they were just joking as he tried his best to pull off the blonde from his sheets, Bakugou's mom later came in demanding what happened and upon walking on in the scene of Izuku and Himiko hugging Bakugou

She left thinking that she must've had a really good dream because she had never seen Bakugou around so many happy people at once

Bakugou ended up cooking them breakfast, Izuku caught him trying to put chili sauce on their omurice five times until Izuku confiscated it, Bakugou's Omurice was surprisingly really good, Bakugou probably won't admit it but his ego leveled up 5 times due to the praise he received from his friends about it

Himiko hugged them both saying that she had to leave now, Izuku then hugged them too because he also had to leave

Bakugou was in a good mood when they came back to school


	6. Kinda Important authors note

important

My aunt is gon borrow my laptop for 2 weeks cause hers broke down and she needs one for her work, and i had a writers block, if i find another way of posting the chapters when I'm done I'll probs post it, I'll delete this note and post the chapter when I do get to post the chapter

Sorry for making you guys wait, I'll make like a long chapter or something to make up for it, please be a bit patient with me, sorry again


End file.
